


Sacrilege - Big Bang 2013

by xDarkDesires



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Big Bang Challenge, Death References, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every human is born with a guardian angel and Jensen is Jared’s. It takes a grand total of two minutes without Jensen’s constant attention for Jared to get himself killed in the most pathetic of ways and so Jensen decides to take on a human persona to make sure that Jared lives until his actual expiration date. It turns out that a game of gay chicken between a human and an angel can actually be pretty risky when feelings are involved. Sometimes you have to figure out if it’s worth the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege - Big Bang 2013

**Title:** Sacrilege  
 **Author:** [xDarkDesires](http://xdarkdesires.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [dephigravity](http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 21,500  
 **Warnings:** AU – guardian angel!Jensen, m/m sex scene (not explicit), cuteness  & crack overload, light violence and reference to death, temporary character death, strong language.  
 **Summary:** Every human is born with a guardian angel and Jensen is Jared’s. It takes a grand total of two minutes without Jensen’s constant attention for Jared to get himself killed in the most pathetic of ways and so Jensen decides to take on a human persona to make sure that Jared lives until his actual expiration date. It turns out that a game of gay chicken between a human and an angel can actually be pretty risky when feelings are involved. Sometimes you have to figure out if it’s worth the fall.

 

 

Links for LiveJournal:

[ ](http://xdarkdesires.livejournal.com/41977.html)   [](http://dephigravity.livejournal.com/87640.html)

  
**Sacrilege  
By xDarkDesires**

Fallen for a guy  
Fell down from the sky  
Halo round his head  
Feathers in a bed  
In our bed  
It’s sacrilege you say?

( _Sacrilege – Yeah Yeah Yeahs_ )

**Chapter 1**

Jared had always said that Harley would be the death of him but he never expected the damn dog to be the actual death of him. Jared would have been upset if Harley had died too and then maybe forgiven him but nope, the disloyal fucker had saved himself and left Jared to die. Well maybe he didn’t exactly save himself and leave Jared so much as move at the last minute so that the truck crushed Jared’s body instead of his. Jared had rushed to save his beloved dog and said dog ended up causing Jared’s death. He knew he should have gotten a cat.

He looked down at his blooded up and broken body, ignoring the screams and orders to dial 911. His body looked so lifeless it scared Jared and for a moment he almost felt sorry for Harley from where he was curled up next to Jared and whining softly but then he remembered that it was his fault Jared was dead and quickly changed his mind. The little shit could suffer.

Jared was suddenly struck with all sorts of questions. What would his mom say? Who would take his little sister to school on rainy days when she didn’t want to walk? Who would look after Sadie? (Fuck Harley he could look after himself after that royal stunt). Who would carry Chad home at five in the morning when he got kicked out of the last bar that would have him? Did this mean Jeff won their on-going Monopoly battle?

Then it was the more upsetting questions. Who would hold his little sister after her first boyfriend broke her heart? Who’d kick the guy’s ass straight after? Who’d be best man at his brother’s wedding? Who’d be Godfather to his first child? Who’d look after mom now he was gone?

Jared would never get married. He’d never have kids. Never run off to Vegas just for the hell of it. Never hold his first niece or nephew while his brother or sister freaked out at the prospect of being a parent. He’d never see his sister’s sweet sixteen. Never be able to come out to his family like he’d planned. Never find that perfect guy. Hold hands on the beach. Kiss in the rain. Make love under the stars.

“Are you actually kidding me right now?” A disbelieving voice spoke from behind him and Jared did the manliest shriek his dead ghostly form could manage.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked the startlingly handsome guy who stood in front of him and seemed to be just as invisible to the living as Jared was. Maybe he could cross perfect guy off the list because _damn_ he was yummy.

“Sorry for scaring you.” The green eyed man smiled apologetically. “I’m your guardian angel.”

“Stellar job you’ve been doing.” Jared deadpanned as he gestured towards his dead body on the ground where his backstabbing dog was still whining like he wasn’t the one who just got Jared killed.

The guy looked a little guilty at first but then that guilt flared into anger. “I’ve been watching over you for twenty one years. I take a five minute break to have a word with a fellow angel and you manage to get yourself killed! How the hell did this happen?”

“You have freckles.” Jared noticed.

“Uh…” That seemed to confuse the angel and oh crap did he really say that out loud?

“Sorry. My stupid dog got me hit by a truck.”

“You’re not supposed to die for at least another seventy years yet!” He whined like he was the one who’d just found out he was dead.

“Trust me. Nobody is more upset about that than me.” Jared grumbled.

“I could lose my guardian status over this!” The guy slapped Jared on the arm and Jared was pretty pleased to notice that he didn’t feel it.

“Hey this being dead thing isn’t so bad if you can’t feel pain.” Jared slapped his own cheeks and chuckled to himself when he felt nothing.

“Oh you’ll feel it when I kick your ass.” Angel guy muttered.

“Don’t hate on the dead guy.”

“Do I look like I’m alive either?” The angel scraped a hand through his dirty blonde spikes and sighed in frustration.

“How’d you die?” Jared suffered from lack of a brain to mouth filter.

“We’re so not going there, Jared. Just shut up a moment while I think about what to do.”

The angel paced back and forth talking to himself and Jared took a few moments to take in what was happening around them. He could distantly hear sirens and there was an unknown woman crying softly onto a man’s shoulder. He was surrounded by people who he didn’t know but they looked scared for him, it gave him hope that people weren’t all bad.

“Maybe I can fix this.” The angel mused as he stopped pacing.

“How?” Jared didn’t really see a way to fix the damage that his body had gone through. It was pretty battered.

“Well seeing as you clearly can’t go five minutes without supervision I’ll have to be a physical form in your life.” He spoke as if it was obvious but to Jared it made no sense. “I’ll just allow those heart zappy things to bring you back and manifest myself into your world. That should work.”

“Uh… What?” Jared didn’t understand a word of that.

“I’m going to let those heart thingies make you live again.”

“Heart thingies? Oh, you mean a defibrillator?”

“If I knew what it was called then don’t you think I’d have used the word?” He looked at Jared like he was stupid but Jared wasn’t the one using the word ‘thingy’.

“So I’m not going to die?” Jared didn’t want to get his hopes up but not dying certainly sounded like something to be happy about.

“No, because this is my first job as a guardian and I don’t want to go back to plain old angel. You’re going back into your body and I’m taking on a human presence so I can make sure you survive long enough to die properly seeing as you clearly can’t be trusted with your own life for more than five minutes.”

“Uh, thanks?” Jared had no idea if he should thank the guy or not.

“Don’t thank me yet because you’re going to be pretty bruised when you wake up. I’ll see you on the other side.” He grinned and moved forward.

“Wait.” Jared held out his hand to stop the guy as an ambulance arrived. “You’re going to appear at my bedside?”

“Pretty much.” The angel eyed the paramedics while they worked on Jared’s body.

“Can I have your name then so that you don’t look like some freaky stalker at my bedside?” This was all probably some crazy dream anyway but hey if this gorgeous guy did happen to manifest in Jared’s hospital room then there was no way in hell he was letting the nurses kick him out.

“It’s Jensen.” He smiled briefly as the paramedics began performing CPR. “See you soon Jared.” With that he reached forwards and placed his hands on Jared’s chest. There was a brief moment of pain as everything around him faded into the brightest light Jared had ever seen before his world went black.

 

 

“Oh fuck.” Jared groaned at the pain in his head and tried to open his eyes against the harsh lighting of the room he had woken up in.

A group of voices started speaking to him in unison and the throbbing in his brain sped up to an unbelievable level. Someone shushed them and Jared could then focus on the steady beeping that he could hear somewhere near his head. It sounded like he was in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? His eyes shot open at the memory and his mom’s face came into view as she pressed him back against the bed he’d nearly fallen out of.

“Be careful honey. You’re in the hospital and you’re safe. We’re all here, even Chad.” She smiled down at him and he noticed that her eyes were red. She’d been crying but she didn’t let any of that show through her obvious relief. “Do you need anything? Water?”

“H-Harley,” was all Jared could get out. “The bastard killed me.”

“ _Nearly_ killed you.” His momma corrected and helped him drink some water through a straw which was just emasculating. “But the paramedics saved you. You’re alright.”

“Jared!” The door slammed open and Chad ran inside, plastering himself to Jared’s bruised body in as tight a hug as Jared could stand. “I was so scared I’d lost my best friend you jackass! I know I told you to go play in the traffic on more than one occasion but I didn’t mean it!”

“I know you didn’t man. It was the stupid dog’s fault.” Jared gently pried Chad away from his worst bruises and gave him a patronising pat on the head for backing off obediently.

“I thought I was going to have to learn how to cook grilled cheese all by myself! You can’t leave in the middle of a project Jared!” It was no secret that Chad had more chance of burning down every house on his block than producing something that was edible.

“Sorry.” Jared smiled as best as he could with a split lip. “I’ll remember that next time I get ploughed over by a truck.”

“You’d better. Ok I’m done being happy you’re ok. Now I’m mad at you!” Chad slapped Jeff.

“Hey!” Jeff glared at the shorter man as he rubbed at his shoulder.

“Well your brother is too beat up to slap so you’ll have to do.” Chad squinted up at Jeff and had to be pulled back slightly by Megan. He shook off her hold and turned his attention back to Jared. “You want to tell me why some guy I’ve never seen is insisting he’s your friend? Because I haven’t even heard his name mentioned before and you see me every day!”

“Jensen?” Jared asked hopefully. He’d really like to see the imaginary angel again because that had been one of the best dreams he’d had in a long time.

“Yeah, that is his name actually.” Chad slapped Jeff again and earned a kick in the shin for his trouble. “Ow!”

“Stop fucking hitting me!” Jeff snapped.

“Who the fuck is Jensen and why the hell am I just meeting him in the damn hospital?” Chad continued his questioning while standing as far away from Jeff as possible to avoid another kick.

“Chad I’m not drunk enough or dumb enough to have this conversation with you. Is Jensen here?” Jared moved to sit up but winced when everything hurt. His mother gently pressed him back down onto the bed and pressed some buttons that made the bed move so that Jared could finally see his family and friend properly.

“Yes he’s outside insisting that I’m a dumbass and need to let him in. Your mom wanted me to let him in and your sister wanted to marry him but I swear the guy is an imposter.” Chad earned an eye roll from Jeff and Jared was severely tempted to do the same.

“Chad, you _are_ an idiot. Now let him in please.” Jared smiled thankfully at Megan as she rushed to the door and opened it.

Jensen looked even better when he was alive, presuming he was alive anyway. He stepped into the room and offered Jared a small smile. The man was dressed in a black leather jacket, black tee and tight fitting jeans. Jared almost snorted with laughter with how un-angel like the man was. He still had the freckles and the soft features but all in all, he looked like sin personified.

“Hey Jay, it’s nice to see you’re doing ok. You pulled off a miracle according to the doctors.” Jensen looked awkward standing in a room filled with Jared’s family but it was somewhere Jared wanted him to stay. He had to smile at the nickname because nobody had called him Jay in years. He liked it.

“Then I guess I must have an angel on my shoulder.” Jared felt warmth spread through him when the other man blushed heavily. He’d make it his life mission to see that blush every day if he had to.

“Wow Jared, could you be _more_ gay?” Chad glared at them both. “Did you seriously get a boyfriend and hide it from me!” Chad slapped a hand in front of his mouth when he realised what he’d said and looked nervously over to Jared’s family.

“I… uh…” Jared stammered, searching for something to say.

“We didn’t mean to hide anything.” Jensen saved Jared from answering but he also effectively outed Jared at the same time. “We wanted some time to ourselves first.”

Jared just nodded dumbly and avoided eye contact with everybody. In one day he’d been killed, revived and outed to his family. Maybe someone up there was actually punishing him because it just wasn’t funny. On the plus side he now had a gorgeous angel as his fake boyfriend so maybe it wasn’t all bad.

 

 

“Honey, why didn’t you tell us?” Jared’s mom asked with sad smile. “You know we’d love you no matter what.”

“So you, like, take it up the ass? For fun?” Jeff kind of deserved the slap Chad gave him for that one.

“Are you mad?” Jared asked and avoided the eyes of his family until his mom wrapped him up in a hug.

“Of course we’re not. I just wish I could have met this handsome young man sooner.” She beamed up at Jensen and held her hand out to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Jensen is it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Jensen shook her hand and offered his biggest smile.

“Oh he’s such a charmer!” She gushed, standing to pull Jensen into her arms. “Please don’t call me ma’am dear. My name is Sherri and my momma didn’t give it me for people to go round calling me ma’am.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Jensen laughed softly, pulling out of Sherri’s embrace.

“Well. I assume you’d like some time with Jared in private so we’ll just leave you alone for a little while.” Sherri pushed Jensen towards Jared’s bedside and grabbed her children, nudging them out of the room and yanking Chad behind her.

“She’s subtle.” Jensen noted with a smirk.

“You totally just outed me.” Jared reached out and slapped at Jensen but he was further away than Jared guessed so he ended up grazing Jensen’s arm with the tip of his finger instead.

“Sorry man but if I’m always going to be at your side then they’re going to need some sort of explanation.” Jensen looked briefly apologetic but he was distracted by all the beeping machinery around Jared. It was clear that the angel felt angsty in the small room and wasn’t very fond of the loud noises.

“You’re always going to be at my side?” Jared asked, confident that he could definitely get used to that.

“Is there an echo in this room?”

“An echo?”

“Apparently.” Jensen laughed and Jared realised he was the punch line. Stupid angel and his snarky humour. It was a good job he was hot.

“Shut up.” Jared pouted but Jensen just rolled his eyes. “How is this going to work exactly? And if you’re an angel then how come you don’t have wings?”

“I do have wings.” Jensen argued. “But I’m trying to be a human here so why the hell would I let people see them?”

“Ok.” Jared didn’t need to understand any more than that because he was pretty sure he was going crazy already. “And what about my first question?”

“I don’t know yet. I figure I’ll just follow you around like a lost puppy all day.” Jensen’s grin wasn’t all that reassuring.

“But now you’re my fake boyfriend. Aren’t celestial beings supposed to be against gay people?”

Jensen noticed Sherri watching excitedly from outside the room and he moved in closer to Jared, pressing their foreheads together and effectively turning Jared’s brain to mush. “I’ve known that I was gay since I was fifteen and I’m an angel. Guess the guy upstairs isn’t all that fussy.”

He nudged his nose against Jared’s and a happy little squeal sounded from outside the room, jolting Jared back to reality and he regretfully pulled back from Jensen. His mother was peeking through the window and she gave them both a thumbs up before disappearing from view once more.

“Guess we have her approval.” Jensen smirked as he dropped down into the chair closest to Jared’s bed.

“Wait, you knew she was watching?” Jared was slightly disappointed that the move had been for show and not real but then he guessed that’s what fake boyfriends did.

“You not man enough to put on a show, Jay?” Jensen was from hell. He was lust! Jared had stumbled across one of the seven deadly sins he was sure of it because there was no way he could do so many sinful things to the other man without some kind of catch.

“Am I seriously in a game of gay chicken with an angel?” Jared wondered how soon he could check himself into a mental hospital because that truck had clearly done some severe damage to his head for him to be so accepting of the situation.

“It’s not a game if there’s no competition.” Jensen teased.

“Oh it’s on.”

 

 

**Chapter 2**

Jared was in the hospital for a further two weeks after the accident. He had some pretty bad bruising and a slight hip fracture but other than that Jensen had managed to bring him back with minimal damage. The doctors said it was amazing how he had recovered so fast from such a traumatic accident but Jared knew better and he’d bet his life savings that his angel had something to do with it. It was ridiculous. Two weeks and Jared was already thinking of Jensen as _his_. It was crazy. Jensen didn’t belong to him and it didn’t matter how much he wanted him to.

His momma had finally backed off from smothering him after a week but he was yet to get rid of Chad. Everywhere he turned he could see Chad’s squinty little eyes trying to help whenever possible but Chad never really learnt the difference between help and break. He managed to distract Chad long enough to escape the hospital with Jensen and drive off before Chad caught them and Jared was so relieved to finally be on his way home.

He was less relieved though when he opened his front door and his gigantic dogs started racing towards him. Sadie was in for the biggest belly scratch in the world but Harley was in for one giant ass kicking. The dogs bounded towards him but at the last minute they turned their attention to Jensen and leapt onto the poor angel. Back stabbers! Who was the guy who had fed them, loved them and kept them alive their entire life? Jared. Who had they ditched to go jump on somebody new? Jared.

“Hey guys!” Jensen laughed as he was plastered with slobbery kisses. “You remember me huh?”

“Remember you?” Jared wasn’t jealous of his dogs. He _wasn’t_.

“Animals have sharper senses than humans.” Jensen explained as he scratched behind Harley’s ears and rubbed his nose against Sadie’s. “They could see me when you couldn’t.”

“Is that why they barked every damn night when I bought them?” Jared hadn’t slept properly for the first two months after the dogs had entered his life. He’d ended up looking like a zombie from the lack of sleep.

“Yeah.” Jensen scratched at his neck shyly. “I tried to get them to be quiet but it’s hard to convince two puppies to understand you. If you’d trained them better then maybe they would have understood.”

“So you think I suck at life, and now I suck at training my dogs too?”

“You don’t suck at life, you just suck at staying alive without my help.” Jensen smirked up at him as he corrected Jared’s statement.

Jared didn’t dignify that with a response and instead limped away from the angel in favour of dumping himself onto his comfortable couch and switching on the TV without actually looking at it. It didn’t take long for Jensen to follow him and he gracefully sat himself next to Jared, staring at the screen with a puzzled expression. Harley nudged his nose against Jared’s hand and whined softly. Jared tried to ignore him but those damn puppy eyes were hard to resist and he found himself carding his fingers through the happy dog’s fur.

“Jared?” Jensen asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Are you watching this TV?” Jensen sounded worried at the thought and Jared looked up to actually focus on the television. He quickly covered his eyes when he realised there was a naked woman being spanked by another woman on the screen. There was a fucking porno playing on his TV.

“I’m going to kill Chad!” Jared declared as he raced to switch the channel to something normal. “I let him come here for ten minutes to drop the dogs off and make sure there was food in the house and he takes the time to watch a porno! I’m going to have to burn this couch!”

“Come on Jared.” Jensen snorted a laugh into his hand. “You have to admit that it’s pretty funny.”

“It’s really, really not.” Jared glared at the angel. The last thing Jared _ever_ wanted to think about was Chad jerking off to porn. He’d rather have all his teeth pulled out without anaesthetic.

Jensen laughed anyway and tilted his head to the side for a moment, his smile lessening but still genuine as he sat closer to Jared. He could feel Jensen all over his body as the angel settled in next to him. Jensen pulled Jared closer and brushed soft fingers across Jared’s jaw. For a moment Jared considered closing the gap between them and kissing the other man but his front door slammed open and Chad emerged, effectively ruining any moment between them. It hurt Jared to realise that Jensen’s sudden affection was all an act. He’d clearly heard Chad coming and had made them look like they were a real couple, it was all pretend.

“I don’t need to see you two being all gay together.” Chad dropped a pizza box on Jared’s knee and offered another one to Jensen.

“You could always knock.” Jared fixed Chad with a look that dared him to argue.

“Knocking is for pussies.” Chad shrugged and opened his own box of pizza.

“Speaking of pussies. What the fuck were you doing watching porn in my house?” Jared continued to glare at the other man.

“Well I can’t watch porn in my house!”

“Why the fuck not?” Jared kicked Chad’s feet off the coffee table when he made himself comfortable.

“My dog keeps staring at me every time I get my pants down.” Chad shuddered before offering a slice of pizza to Harley when the dog sat purposefully at his feet. Jared decided to drop the subject, the less he knew about Chad being pants down on his couch the better.

“You better not have been feeding my dogs takeout food for the past two weeks.” He was pretty sure that Sadie couldn’t be less interested if she tried but Harley looked like he was pretty used to being fed from Chad’s hand.

“Don’t be stupid.” Chad offered Harley another bite. “They had some sandwiches too.”

“Chad!”

“I’m kidding!” He held up his hands in surrender and Jared elbowed Jensen in the ribs for laughing.

“Ow!” Jensen wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pouted. “You know domestic abuse isn’t the way forward.”

“Aw you poor little angel.” Jared teased.

“Dick.” Jensen grumbled and went back to munching on his pizza, moaning in delight at the taste. It made Jared’s pants feel a hell of a lot tighter to hear that noise and it suddenly wasn’t a game of gay chicken any more. It was just plain cruel!

 

 

“I have no idea where you’re going to sleep.” Jared stopped outside of his bedroom and was stunned to notice that he’d only just realised that he was living in a one bedroom apartment. “I only have one bed.”

“Well then I guess I’ll take the whole fake boyfriend thing to the next level and share with you.” Jensen flashed him a beautiful smile as he slipped past Jared and jumped onto his bed. “Ooh you sure know how to get comfortable!” Jensen beamed as he nestled down under the covers.

“Yeah well when you’re over six foot you kind of have to accommodate things to your needs.” Jared didn’t know how he was going to share a bed with the gorgeous angel and not jump his bones but apparently he was soon going to find out.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt something this soft, and I’ve fallen asleep on a cloud before.” Jensen shuffled around some more to find a better position and reached out to pull Jared into the bed too. “You’re letting the heat out.”

“Sorry.” Jared tried to relax his body but it was hard when he could hear Jensen’s breathing so close to him. “What’s it like in heaven?”

Jared thought Jensen hadn’t heard him when he stayed quiet. He turned his head towards the angel to see him lost inside his head as he searched for the right word. Jensen bit his lip and when he finally spoke it was so quiet that Jared almost didn’t hear him.

“Lonely.” He whispered sadly. “Heaven is wonderful but it’s so lonely. Becoming a guardian was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know it might sound weird but I was assigned to you when you were conceived and just a small cluster of cells. I’ve watched you grow up and while you don’t know me and you’ve never seen me before, I consider you as my best friend. You have a good heart Jared and it’s been an honour to know you.”

Jared was shocked to see the pure innocence in his new friend’s features as he spoke the words. He’d seen Jensen as a confident angel who possibly dipped into the more sinful side of life but the man in front of him now was just a boy. He was lost and scared and if Jared could stop him from ever being lonely again then it would be worth the pain it caused him to be near Jensen and not touch him. It would be worth the pain of loving him and doing nothing. In the end, it would all be worth it.

“When you’re ready to tell me about you, I’ll be right here.” Jared promised, taking Jensen’s hand in a way that provided reassurance as opposed to anything romantic. “If you want to talk to me about anything then I will be happy to hear it. I want to get to know you if you’ll let me.”

Jensen smiled sleepily and yawned, burrowing under the covers and pressing himself into Jared’s body “It’s been so long since I felt the warmth of a human, heard their heart beating and breathed in their scent. You have no idea how happy I am to be human right now.”

“I’m glad.” Jared replied around a yawn. “Night Jensen.”

“Night Jay.”

 

 

Not everyone can say that they’ve been drooled on by an angel but Jared turned out to be one of those lucky few people as he woke up to the sounds of Jensen snoring and noticed how damp his tee shirt was where Jensen was casually slobbering all over him. Maybe slobbering was too strong of a word, but there was really no other way to describe the amount of liquid that came out of the man’s mouth. It strangely wasn’t that disgusting when it was Jensen and the thought of that was disturbing. He was in way over his head.

“Jen, wake up.” Jared tried to disentangle himself from the other man but Jensen groaned in protest and cuddled up closer, effectively pinning Jared to the bed. “Jen?”

“No.” Jensen groaned, hiding his head under the sheets to avoid the sun shining through a crack in the curtain.

“Come on man. It’s nine thirty and I’ve already slept in way longer than I’m used to.” Jared tried to move again but Jensen just hooked a leg around him to stop his efforts.

“Thirty years Jared. I haven’t slept in thirty years! I need the sleep!” Jensen was already beginning to snore again by the time he finished his bitch fit and Jared had no choice but to lie there until Jensen decided it was a reasonable time to wake up. He could barely move but at least he didn’t have to worry about having to wake up with an awkward hard on, Jensen’s accidental knee to his crotch took care of that one.

 

 

Jensen had always tried to live in the moment and because of that he’d neglected the little things. He’d never considered to embrace things like sleeping, eating, drinking and even simply touching something or someone. When he died he’d lost all the things that made him human. He could no longer feel, taste, touch, smell. Being an angel was incredible. He could be in New York, standing on top of the tallest skyscraper and the next moment he could be taking a swan dive off Niagara Falls but what was the point if he couldn’t even feel anything?

The truth was that he loathed heaven. His soul wasn’t bonded to anybody else’s so he had simply been left to wander the heavens by himself. Occasionally he’d crossed paths with a stranger but they never said much. He spent his time amongst humans and they said even less because they couldn’t even see him. His favourite places to go were wildlife parks and zoos because the animals could see him. They didn’t exactly provide the most thrilling of conversations but they knew he was there, they made the days easier.

He’d heard about guardians before. They were all humans once and had progressed from angel to guardian angel. Jensen wasn’t a dreamer (he didn’t think he could dream anymore anyway seeing as he physically couldn’t sleep) but he’d longed to become a guardian. To be assigned to one human and bond with them until they moved onto the next life was something Jensen dearly hoped for.

Eight years after his death he was called upon to watch over something truly precious. His name was Jared, he was the sweetest child Jensen had ever seen and over the years he’d grown into a handsome young man who simply deserved the world. Technically Jensen was incapable of feeling anything but that didn’t stop him from feeling for Jared. When he was in Jared’s presence he swore he could feel things again. It didn’t take a lot of convincing for him to strip away his wings and make his body human.

He hadn’t thought he’d be capable of doing it but apparently guardians are able to do anything to keep their human safe. He was allowed to bring Jared back to life and change himself so that he could keep Jared alive until his real expiration date. It felt incredible to feel again. He could eat great food, drink coffee and sleep for hours later than he really should. He could laugh, hope and dream. He could love.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice was a soft murmur in his ear and while it should have woke him up it simply made him want to sleep even more. He felt safe with Jared, like he wasn’t the guardian for once.

“Just five more minutes.” Jensen pleaded, not even caring that he was snuggling with the other man. It felt amazing to be in Jared’s arms, even if it was just because he’d forced his way there in his sleep.

“Ok.” Jared’s fingers brushed through a few stray strands of his hair. Jensen let out a contented sigh at the movement and allowed himself to pull Jared closer. “Five more minutes.”

 

 

Jensen woke up with a damp face. He took a minute to wonder why before noticing that his face was squashed against a very soft tee shirt. It took a few more moments of sleepy thinking to realise that he’d seen that tee shirt many times before.

“About damn time.” Jared laughed and Jensen tried his best to glare at the other man but he found it difficult to have any sort of masculinity when he’d woken up cuddled against Jared in a pile of his own drool.

“What time is it?” Jensen ignored the situation and rolled over onto his back, stretching out his tired limbs.

“Just past one.” Jared pulled himself up into a sleeping position and failed to fight back a yawn.

“Why are you still in bed? Don’t you normally wake up at stupid o clock in the morning?”

“You kind of had a vice like hold on me and didn’t let me go.” Jared fixed Jensen with a look that was supposed to be annoyed but his smile said otherwise.

Jensen blushed at the words, unable to believe he’d held Jared so tight that the other man couldn’t even get out of bed. Apparently thirty years without sleep makes you susceptible to excessive cuddling with any poor person who’ll share a bed with you.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen said, avoiding Jared’s eyes.

“It’s ok.” Jared was clearly trying not to laugh at Jensen’s embarrassment. “I’ll have to get you one of those people sized pillows so that you can cuddle that instead.”

“You’re warmer.” Jensen pouted and his eyes widened as he realised what he’d said.

“Well I have to admit that I am pretty damn hot.” Jared winked, helping Jensen out of the awkward situation before pushing back the covers and rolling himself out of bed. He raced out of the room and Jensen was about to be offended when Jared yelled his explanation after him. “My bladder is about to burst!”

Jensen found himself laughing and not feeling even the slightest bit guilty.

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Jared was given a full two days with just Jensen, and the occasional visit from Chad before his mom finally made her appearance. She let herself into the house while carrying a fresh baked pie that she knew was Jared’s favourite, and had obviously been made to stop Jared from kicking her and Jeff out of the house, screaming for his freedom.

“Oh Jared you’re looking so much better.” His mother gushed and pulled him in for a hug, careful of the areas that were still a bit tender.

“Well it’s all thanks to Jensen.” Jared smiled at his mom and bumped his knuckles against Jeff’s in the lame handshake they’d had since they were kids. “He’s like a full time nurse.”

“If you hadn’t just gotten out of hospital then I’d totally kick your ass for calling me a nurse.” Jensen settled for glaring at him instead.

“So…” Jeff sized Jensen up for the first time since they’d met. “How well do you know my brother?”

“Pretty well.” Jensen admitted. He was smirking evilly at Jared’s brother but it was Jared who was terrified. It was pretty damn certain that Jensen knew every single fact about him and wasn’t afraid to share them. That wouldn’t be a problem except for the fact that Jared had some _very_ embarrassing past experiences.

“What’s his favourite animal?” Jeff had fully zoned into big brother mode, and Jared barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the giant idiot who was potentially about to learn far too much about his younger sibling.

“Dog.” Jensen made a point to look at Sadie when he said that as opposed to Harley. He was even better than Jared thought he was, but he did kind of see Harley kill Jared so maybe not.

“Yeah, ok. That one was easy. What about his favourite food?” Jared wasn’t even sure Jeff even knew the answer to that himself.

“Pizza with extra cheese and every other edible topping.”

“Well he is a greedy bastard. Favourite TV show?”

“Friends.” After their easy debate about what to watch on TV last night Jared happened to know that Jensen was pretty keen on Friends too so he couldn’t tease him for that.

“You’re such a girl Jared.” Jeff scolded before turning his attention back to Jensen. “What’s his favourite thing about himself?”

“He loves his sense of humour and his ability to make people laugh. He’s also weirdly proud of being able to touch his nose with his tongue.” Jared let out a nervous chuckle at that revelation because he’d shown that to Jensen while he was in the hospital and it was clear Jensen was maybe humouring him when he said it was awesome.

“Lucky number?”

“Twenty three.”

“Favourite thing to do on a day off?”

“Lazy morning sex.”

“Dude!” Jared stared wide eyed at his fake boyfriend while his mom stared at the TV with a great amount of interest.

“Ew!” Jeff’s face scrunched up in distaste. “I didn’t need to know that!”

“You asked me what his favourite thing to do on a day off was! You got your answer!” Jensen grinned smugly.

“Okay, how about we stick to clean answers?” Jeff tilted his head towards his mom and Jensen reluctantly agreed.

“How about you stop sizing up my boyfriend?” Jared added.

“Nah, this is way more fun.” Jeff laughed, rubbing his temples as he searched for harder questions. “How old was he when he sprained his wrist from jacking off too much?”

“I thought this was supposed to be clean?” Jared squeaked. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks as both his brother and Jensen laughed.

“He was thirteen.” Jensen said through muffled giggles. “He did it again when he was fourteen but he didn’t tell anyone.”

“Jensen!” Jared threw a cushion at his evil fake boyfriend.

“And he pulled his back from thrusting too hard when he was twenty.”

Jeff broke down in a fit of laughter while Jared slowly sank deeper into the couch, holding his hand above his face to hide away. His mom had disappeared into the kitchen quite quickly when the questions had become uncomfortable for most normal people, and he could hear her opening the refrigerator and grabbing ingredients for a lunch he was sure was being made purely to avoid Jared making her take Jeff home.

“Oh, Jared.” Jeff wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye as he continued laughing. “You’re so pathetic sometimes.”

“I hate you both.” Jared glared at them, but they ignored him.

“How did he meet Chad?” Jeff continued his questioning.

“He was the kid eating sand in kindergarten and little Jared felt sorry for him.” Jensen had known at first sight exactly how Chad would turn out and yet he’d managed to become charming in his own sort of way.

“I actually didn’t know that one but that sounds about right. Okay, what about his favourite movie?”

“Miss Congeniality.” Jensen answered around a smirk.

“Ha! It’s actually Die Hard!” Jeff beamed.

“Actually he tells everyone it’s Die Hard but it’s really Miss Congeniality.” Jensen turned around and opened the cabinet underneath the TV. He rummaged around for a few moments before pulling back triumphantly, holding up the very used copy of Miss Congeniality that Jared had stashed far out of sight.

“Oh God Jared! You suck at life!” Jeff slapped his brother’s arm and Jared ignored him in favour of pouting at Jensen. “Well kid, you’ve got my approval. Welcome to the family!” Josh held out his hand for Jensen to take and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad I meet your standards.” Jensen’s smile was open and genuine as he pulled back from Jeff before turning that smile on Jared. “Aw, don’t pout baby.”

Jared continued to pout like a teenager because his dignity had just been thrown out of the window by his oh so loving new boyfriend. Jensen pouted back at Jared before placing his knees either side of Jared’s and straddling him on the couch, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck. It was oddly intimate for a fake relationship but Jared would take whatever he could get and he found his own arms coming to rest on the small of Jensen’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Jensen whispered as he nuzzled the underside of Jared’s jaw. “But I had to get his approval.”

“Maybe you can make it up to me.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jeff made gagging sounds behind them.

“Maybe I will.” Jared would be dreaming about that particular tone of Jensen’s voice for the rest of his life.

“Alright lover boys you’ve used up my daily gay quota.” Jeff hooked his arms underneath Jensen’s armpits and lifted him off Jared, much to his younger brother’s disappointment.

Jared was about to protest to having Jensen taken off him, but his mom entered the room with an arm full of delicious looking sandwiches and effectively cut off any argument. There really wasn’t a lot anyone could do to pry Jared away from food so he just had to settle for Jensen sitting next to him instead of on top of him. It was all a lot harder than he thought it would be.

 

Jared hadn’t really thought all that much about Jensen’s life as an angel but his flawless answers to his brother’s questions made him think long and hard about just how well Jensen knew him. Had he been attached to Jared the whole time? Had he been there every second of every day? If he had been then that was just plain unfair to the poor angel. Nobody should be subjected to a teenage jerk off session and if Jensen witnessed those moments when Jared thought he was alone then he’d go out into the garden and bury his head in the ground to avoid looking the other man in the eye ever again.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Jensen’s sleepy voice cut off his inner embarrassment, and he turned to look at the man half asleep sitting next to him on the couch.

“I’m not.” Jared argued.

“Dude I’m an angel. I can sense when your mind is running overtime. It means you’re stressed and you need my comfort.” Jensen moved to lie on his side and curled up to face the TV, placing his feet in Jared’s lap without a second thought. “So feel free to unload all your troubles onto me and I’ll try and help.”

Jared’s arm naturally rested on Jensen’s leg and he found his fingers trailing patterns across the other man’s socks. Jensen’s toes wiggled in response to the attention and he let out a soft giggle, claiming it was ticklish but not doing anything to move away from Jared’s touch.

“I’m just wondering how you knew all that stuff about me.” Jared confessed.

“I’ve known you since you were born Jared.” Jensen replied easily. “I’ve been there to help you through every scraped knee, paper cut, bruise, your general clumsiness and even the occasional sprained wrist.” He smirked at the last one but there was seriousness in his tone. “I’ve heard every prayer Jared. Even the ones you never said out loud. I know how hard it was for you to accept yourself and how much you begged to be normal. I know you.”

“And yet I don’t know anything about you.” Jared smiled sadly, pulling at the loose threads on Jensen’s jeans.

“Then ask,” was the quiet reply.

“How old were you when you died? Did you have an angel too?”

“I was twenty four when I died.” Jensen stared intently at the TV as he spoke. “My guardian helped me settle in as an angel but once I got assigned to you I pretty much lost contact with him. He was a good friend to me, but he was an experienced guardian who mostly dealt with humans who had short life expectancies so I only got to see him in between jobs. It’s quite impressive how many times I did see him in the eight years that I was just an angel. Some guardians aren’t very good at handling death if they are violent so that’s when he’d step in and take over for a while. I was the first human in a long time that he had seen reach adulthood after being with me since birth.”

“What was his name?” Jared was thankful that the angel hadn’t simply appeared to overlook a violent death. It gave him some hope that Jensen went peacefully.

“Misha.” Jensen smiled fondly as he remembered the other angel. “He was bat shit crazy but he was my only friend in heaven. It gets lonely up there and he’d try check in as much as possible so that we both didn’t feel so alone.”

“He sounds like a good guy.”

 

“He was a great guy.” Jensen could still remember Misha telling him awesome stories of how the world had changed in the thousands of years since he’d died. He was a citizen of ancient Egypt and in his long life as an angel he had seen the Earth grow into the mess it was today. His stories were fascinating and sometimes the valuable lessons he taught were worth the emptiness between his visits. Thanks to Misha, Jensen was fluent in hieroglyphics. It had no use to him what so ever but it helped pass the time to be able to do something completely unique.

“Does everybody have a guardian angel?”

“Yes and no.” Jensen answered, considering how best to explain it. “Everybody is born with a guardian but you have to deserve heaven to keep them. A guardian will take you to heaven, and so a human without a guardian is marked as a damned soul, and you then have nobody protecting you from death. It’s all down to you on how long you live and if you’re damned then you want to live for as long as possible. Heaven may be lonely but I dread to think of the alternative.”

“Guess I’m lucky I have you then.” Jared squeezed his ankle and sent him a thankful smile.

“Guess so.” Jensen agreed.

“Do angels often make themselves appear human like you have?”

“A lot of angels do take on a human lifestyle and reveal themselves to provide friendship or assistance to their human but only those dumb enough to die early know our real identity.” Jensen laughed at the annoyed mock glare Jared sent him. “I thought you were supposed to be asking questions about me, not angels.”

“How did you die?” Jared challenged, an eyebrow raised as he dared Jensen to answer.

“How about you ask me any question _other_ than that one.” It still upset Jensen to think about his own death and he often wondered if all angels felt that sadness or if it was just him.

“You really don’t want to tell me?” Jared frowned. “But dude you know about my sprained wrist and everything!”

“I don’t remember my death.” Jensen lied. “I just remember being fine and alive and then a moment later I was standing next to Misha on my way to heaven.” Jared didn’t need to know how Jensen died. It wasn’t worth the pain of bringing it back up again only to dump his sadness onto the poor human.

“I wish I didn’t remember my death.” Jared sighed heavily and stuck out his bottom lip.

Harley chose that moment to jump up on the couch, landing straight on top of Jensen and dropping himself down onto Jared’s lap with a grunt. The big dog pushed Jensen’s feet off his master and yawned before putting his head on Jared’s knee and letting his eyes slip closed. Sadie appeared to be doing the doggy equivalent of rolling her eyes and the whole thing cracked Jensen up.

He laughed even harder when he caught sight of Jared’s startled face as he looked down at the dog who had just staked his claim on the human. If Jensen wanted to rest his legs on Harley’s master then he’d need permission. Considering the dog was the cause of Jared’s premature death it made everything hilarious for Jensen, while Jared continued to stare wide eyed at the dog in his lap.

“I think he’s jealous of the attention.” Jensen managed to say through his laughter.

“He’s too heavy for me to move.” Jared flashed Jensen his puppy eyes and bit his lip sadly. “I’ve just got out of hospital and now this mean dog is sitting on me.”

“Oh you poor baby,” Jensen cooed as he sat up and stretched his arms out above his head. He rose to his feet and dragged Harley off his master, laughing at how Jensen was suddenly his favourite person as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Unbelievable. First he’s jealous and then he doesn’t give a shit as soon as you wander towards food. Harley you traitor!” Jared threw a squeaky toy at his dog but Harley ignored it in favour of the left over pizza Jensen pulled out of the refrigerator. He really would be the worst guard dog imaginable and Jensen finally understood how dumb a dog had to be to get their owner killed. It just made him laugh even more.

 

**Chapter 4**

They’d fallen into almost a routine over the past few weeks and as usual, Jensen was walking, or rather being dragged by Harley and Sadie through the park. Jared had complained that he was aching and couldn’t go so of course Jensen had offered to help out because he was a guardian and an idiot.

There was no way in hell that Jared was still hurting after all the angel mojo that Jensen had been throwing at him. He could easily understand how Harley had managed to be the death of the younger man because the dog had no more than three brain cells capable of working at the same time. The stupid animal almost dragged Jensen into a tree, leaving Jensen to declare that he’d never walk the dog again.

After having his arm nearly yanked out of his socket several times, he decided he didn’t care if the damn dogs ran off and so unclipped the leash joining them together and allowed them to run off after squirrels or something. Jared would probably be mad if he let them run away but Jensen didn’t let that put him off the thought. He wanted to run and hope they didn’t follow but instead he dropped down onto a bench and decided to watch them from a distance. He was perfectly content with the dogs terrorising everyone else for a while.

“Wow.” A man walking his own dog stopped next to them and stared at Jensen in wonder. “I haven’t seen one of you guys in a long time.”

Jensen eyed the other man warily. He had long untamed hair, a smirk on his face and was wearing a cowboy hat and boots. The dog was some sort of spaniel with floppy ears and she jumped up at Jensen where he was still sitting, her paws landed on his knees and her butt wiggled side to side erratically from the effort of wagging her tail. He scratched behind her ears and she gave him sloppy kisses in return, he felt bad that she reminded him of Jared.

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked when he found his voice.

“An angel.” The other man replied, taking a seat next to him. “Rarely ever see you guys anymore.”

Jensen froze at the words before stammering out his own reply. “W-what do you mean an angel?”

“Don’t even try and hide it.” The guy laughed. “I used to be an angel so I’d know one anywhere.”

“You used to be an angel?” Jensen didn’t even think to play dumb after that response.

“Yeah. My name’s Chris.” He offered out his hand and Jensen took it, unable to believe that the man was telling the truth but he knew deep down that the man wasn’t lying. “And that dumb animal is Lucy.”

“Jensen.”

“Nice name.” He smiled and nodded towards Harley and Sadie where they were happily chasing a poor teenager. “Those brutes yours?”

“Nah. They belong to my human.” Jensen let out a sharp whistle and the dogs changed course, bounding towards them instead.

“Your human knows about you?” Chris’s eyes widened. “What the hell happened?”

“Well…” Jensen pulled out a ball and threw it, watching Harley chase it while Sadie made friends with the spaniel. “That brute accidentally got him killed.”

“His dog got him killed?” Chris burst out laughing. “Oh God, that’s priceless! The only thing my girl could kill you of would be the poisonous gases that come out of her rear end.”

“Yeah he’s always been clumsy but that one was just over the top.” Jensen agreed, laughing at Chris’s comment. “I left him for five minutes to go for a check in with another angel and he ends up squashed by a truck. So I brought him back and made myself a permanent fixture.”

“You really like him then, huh?” Chris gave him a knowing look.

“I… uh…” Jensen didn’t have a response for that. He knew Chris meant that he liked Jared as more than a friend but Jensen didn’t want to admit that out loud. A relationship between a human and an angel just wasn’t possible and he didn’t want to upset himself by letting himself think it could happen. He’d just end up heartbroken.

“You don’t have to hold back from him you know.” Chris nodded towards a guy walking towards them. “He’s the reason I’m human.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen stared dumbly at the ex-angel.

“A guardian is somebody who deserves another chance to live. You just have to take that chance if you think it’s worth it. As far as I can tell the only thing worth becoming human again is love.” Chris stood up when the man got closer and pulled him into an embrace. “Steve, this is Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jensen shook the other man’s hand and raised an eyebrow at Chris.

“He’s an angel.” Chris told Steve excitedly.

“Wow.” Steve blew out a low whistle. “Are all celestial beings this handsome?”

“Say that again and I’ll kick your ass.” Chris smiled sweetly at him and handed him the dog leash. “I’ll meet you at home ok?”

“Yeah sure.” Steve rubbed the dog’s ears and started walking in the opposite direction. “See you around Jensen.” He waved and Jensen returned it with a smile.

“He seems nice.” Jensen observed.

“He is.” Chris said, smiling smugly. “He was worth losing my wings for.”

“How do you do it?” Jensen asked. “Lose your wings?”

“It’s a choice.” Chris shrugged. “If you want to be human and have something to live for then you’ll just know what to do. If it’s what you truly want then it’ll happen.”

“How come I’ve never heard about this before?”

“Angels like to keep their numbers up and if they all knew they could be human again then they’d hardly have any angels up there. It’s not something you can tell somebody to do. If you want to be human and lose your wings then you will.” Chris tried to explain it as best as he could and in a way it made sense.

There was a part of Jensen that longed to be human, to be with Jared but there was also a part of him that was terrified of Jared’s rejection. What if he lost everything only to lose Jared too? He knew that Jared was worth it but could he be human again on his own if he had to? It had to be better than the loneliness of heaven right?

 

“I was beginning to think Harley killed you too.” Jared smirked when Jensen got home over an hour later.

“Sorry. I made a new friend though.” Jensen couldn’t help noticing that Jared had a slight look of… jealousy?

“Oh yeah? Who’s that then?” Jared filled up the dogs water bowls and offered Jensen a beer as he spoke.

“Chris. He’s in a band and lives with his partner, Steve. He used to be an angel.” Jensen didn’t know why he was telling Jared that but he began explaining the possibility of becoming human again.

“So, you could be human?” Jared asked once Jensen had finished explaining.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Do you want to be?”

“I don’t know yet.” Jensen confessed. “Maybe.”

Jared must have sensed that it was a sensitive subject because he dropped it and began talking about other things. “Chad asked us if we wanted to go out tonight.”

“Out?” Jensen didn’t like the sound of a night out with Chad.

“Yeah, just to a club not far from here. I’m not exactly up for intense partying but it might be nice to get out of the house for a few hours. Plus I’ve been off medication for a while now so I can actually have a drink.” Jared raised his beer in salute and tapped the bottle against Jensen’s.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jensen agreed.

“We don’t have to be out for too long. Just long enough to get a few drinks, have a dance and convince Chad that you’re a loving boyfriend and not out to stab me in my sleep or something.”

“Stab you in your sleep?”

“He’s very paranoid and protective for a guy who sleeps with someone new every weekend, and then leaves them in his apartment to let themselves out.”

“Maybe he’s just a good friend.”

“Don’t tell him that. I couldn’t bear to live with his ego.” Jensen would have threatened to tell Chad but he had to admit, he didn’t want to live with Chad’s ego either.

 

Jared stood in front of his floor length mirror and held up two different shirts in front of him. He was being a big pathetic girl by taking so long to choose an outfit but he didn’t care. He had to look incredible for his night out with Jensen at his side because there was no doubt he’d look completely out of place next to the gorgeous angel.

He settled for a white shirt on top of his light denim jeans that were worn so much that they were soft to the touch. He looked good, he felt comfortable and it made him feel somewhat confident. At least it did until he caught sight of Jensen.

The angel emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tight fitting dark jeans and a black shirt that was so tight it might as well have had muscles drawn on it. Jared was very close to grabbing a box of tissues to mop up the drool from the sight, and Jensen actually blushed from his obvious gaping.

“Do I look okay?” He asked shyly.

“You look amazing.” Jared assumed Jensen would know if he was lying so he got straight to the point. “Completely out of my league.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Jensen scolded him. “You’re a great guy and you’re really good looking. It will be me who looks out of place.”

Jared scoffed and was about to reply when Jensen let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head, pulling his shirt up to a height that just really wasn’t fair. His eyes zoned in on the sharp jut of hip bones, the soft dark blonde trail of hair stretching from his belly button and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans and the fine lines of his… oh fuck!

“You have a tattoo!” Jared’s brain couldn’t cope with any other words as he stared at the ink etched on the other man’s skin.

“Uh, yeah.” Jensen looked down at it nervously and pulled his shirt up to reveal the whole design.

On his hip there was a small tattoo of a pair of angel wings. They had thin black lines and soft edges that made them look almost real. In the centre of the wings was the word ‘believe’ and it was either really coincidental or completely cliché. It looked incredible against his tanned skin and fit perfectly in the jut of his hip. Jared kind of wanted to lick it.

“When did you get it?” Jared wanted to lean forward and touch it, but he didn’t think he could get away with it when they weren’t pretending to be a couple.

“The day I turned eighteen and was finally old enough to do what I wanted.” Jensen admitted. “It gave me hope and made me feel like I wasn’t alone. My life was hard with my parents and I’d just admitted to myself that I was gay, so it helped me through a rough time. It sounds unbelievably corny but it really did help.”

“It’s not corny.” Jared suddenly wanted to explore every inch of Jensen’s body to see if there were any other tattoos or even piercings for him to discover. “It’s great that you had something to help you when things got hard.”

“God, this is such a mood killer.” Jensen laughed and scratched behind his ear. “We’re supposed to be all happy to go out and get you drunk.”

“Are you sure you’re an angel? Because you’re a really bad influence.” Jared teased and Jensen shoved him towards the door, picking up the house keys and his wallet on the way.

 

The club was full by the time they got there and it took them fifteen minutes to locate Chad. He was pressed in between two girls and thoroughly enjoying himself. He waved at them when he noticed he had an audience but continued to grind with the poor females who had his attention.

“I need a drink.” Jensen announced and turned to head towards the bar.

“Yeah, me too.” Jared agreed as he watched Chad do a dance move that was too embarrassing to look at any longer.

The bar was crowded but Jensen pushed his way to the front, linking his hand with Jared’s so that he could pull him along and not lose him. A bartender spotted Jensen easily and headed over to serve them next even though it was clear they had simply pushed to the front. The angel was apparently not above using his looks to get him served fast.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender asked, eying Jensen with obvious interest.

“Two beers and four tequilas.” Jensen had to shout to be heard over the music but Jared had heard him just fine.

“Dude I don’t do tequila.” Jared winced at the thought of his last tequila hangover.

“I know.” Jensen grinned. “The plan is to give you a night you’ll never remember.”

“Sound’s promising.” Jared deadpanned as Jensen handed him a shot glass.

Jensen passed Jared the salt. He licked his hand and sprinkled some onto the skin and watched as Jensen did the same. Chad appeared next to them and snagged his own shot from some guy next to them without him even noticing and knocked it back before actually paying for another one.

The devilish smirk Jensen gave him should have clued him in that Jensen had something evil planned. For an angel he was awfully evil around Jared. He wrapped their arms together so that Jared’s salt covered hand was nearest Jensen and without further warning the angel licked the salt off Jared’s hand and knocked back the tequila, taking a bite of the lime that Chad held out for him. He prompted Jared to do the same and he _really_ had no objections to that.

Jensen’s skin was almost as salty as the actual salt. He had to quickly drink the shot to distract himself from taking it further, and sucking on Jensen’s skin until it turned raw. He just tasted so good. Chad was eying them both with obvious interest as he handed Jared his own lime.

“Well that was enough to turn me homo.” Chad drawled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at them.

“You wish.” Jensen laughed, handing Jared his other shot. “But you’re not getting near me or my boy, no matter how homo you turn.”

“And if you even think of checking out his ass then I will end you.” Jared added.

“You’re not drunk enough.” Chad observed and held his hand out to get the bartenders attention again.

They proceeded to drink until Jared’s vision went fuzzy and he actually found himself agreeing when Jensen asked him to dance. He’d never considered how hard it would be to keep his composure when Jensen’s hands settled on his hips and he fused their bodies together in a slow, dirty grind. He was so screwed.

 

**Chapter 5**

They stumbled home at around three in the morning, clinging to each other in an attempt that one of them would be able to make it to the bedroom and drag the other. Jensen had turned out to be a cuddly drunk and Jared had decided to get him drunk a lot more often if it meant getting Jensen to attach himself, spider monkey style, to Jared’s body.

“I think ‘m drunk.” Jensen slurred, giggling when they tripped and crashed into Jared’s bedroom door.

“Me too.” Jared laughed, rubbing at his head where he knew a bruise would be waiting for him in the morning.

“Ooh!” Jensen beamed and detached himself from Jared. “Bed!”

Jared watched as Jensen swayed towards the bed and dumped himself face down on top of the sheets. The angel stretched his arms above his head and sighed in contentment, smiling sleepily up at Jared. Without any warning, Jensen shimmied out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head before climbing under the sheets. It would take a stronger man than Jared to have no reaction to that.

“Jay.” Jensen’s head popped up from under the covers. “Come to bed. It’s cold.” His head disappeared again before Jared could say anything and so he shrugged, his drunken mind relaxed him as he stripped down to his boxers and joined the other man in bed.

“Fucking hell, Jensen!” Jared shrieked when cold feet pressed against him. “Go find some fucking socks or something!”

“Nah.” Jensen grinned and curled up against Jared, throwing an arm over his waist and cuddling closer. “You’re warmer.”

“And now I’m freezing.” Jared grumbled but couldn’t stay mad because Jensen was practically nuzzling him, and his intoxicated brain just didn’t know how to cope with that.

“I’ll warm you up.” Jensen offered and pressed their bodies even closer, nudging his nose against Jared’s.

Jared’s heart sped up with Jensen so close but he couldn’t find it in himself to push him away. His arms were around Jensen and he unconsciously rubbed his hands up and down his back, desperately trying to get closer. Jensen pulled back slightly to look into Jared’s eyes. The only light filtered in through the hallway and Jensen looked beautiful in such subtle lighting. His eyes were mossy green rings around huge dark pupils that looked painfully close to lust.

“Jen?” Jared whispered, surprised his voice didn’t break on the words.

“Shh.” Jensen slowly moved forward. “Please, Jay.”

He didn’t have much time to think when Jensen’s lips covered his. The kiss was gentle at first but it quickly deepened into something more. It was messy and sloppy thanks to so many tequilas, but it was the best damn thing that Jared had ever felt when Jensen’s tongue brushed against his. Their lips made soft smacking sounds as they kissed but neither of them seemed to care as they lost themselves in each other.

Jared desperately wanted the kiss to mean something but he knew that they were both drunk and looking for comfort in the closest person available. Well, he assumed that was Jensen’s motive because Jared knew deep down that his was something much more than finding someone to make out with.

Jensen kissed like he was born for it, those plush lips moving against his sent tremors down Jared’s spine and he found himself moaning into the kiss. He was met with an answering groan as Jensen’s fingers carded through his hair, grasping slightly and raking his nails across Jared’s scalp. It was incredible and everything Jared wanted but it had to stop. They had to stop before they went too far and reached a point that they couldn’t take it back.

“Jensen.” Jared pulled back and placed a hand on Jensen’s chest to stop him when the other man chased after his lips. “You don’t want this.” He told him softly.

“I do.” Jensen argued, threading his fingers with Jared’s and sending him a pleading look. “You have no idea how much I want this.”

“Then kiss me.” Jensen went to kiss him but Jared held him back. “Kiss me when you’re sober. Kiss me when you’re happy. Don’t kiss me because you’re drunk. Kiss me because you mean it. Kiss me when it’s perfect.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s lips and pulled back to settle his head against his pillow.

“Okay.” Jensen sighed but cuddled up to Jared anyway. “When it’s perfect,” he promised.

Jared hoped to god that Jensen forgot the evening’s events in the morning. The last thing he needed was for his angel to feel awkward around him because Jared can’t keep his drunken hands to himself.

 

Jensen hadn’t had a hangover in thirty years. He hadn’t missed them.

His head was splitting and the light hurt his eyes even more than it usually did when he woke up. He groaned and buried into the cosy warmth he was wrapped up in. It took several minutes for him to realise that the cosy warmth was actually another body. He forced one eye open and came face to face with Jared. He was asleep, his soft floppy hair was scattered around his face and he was snoring quietly. He was gorgeous.

That thought reminded him of their drunken stumbling, groping and… shit. They had kissed.

“Oh god.” Jensen rolled over onto his back, and tried to pretend that he didn’t love the feel of Jared’s arm around his waist and his leg thrown protectively over Jensen’s own.

Jared unconsciously moved closer, pulling his arm tighter around Jensen and sighing contentedly in his sleep. Jensen scraped through his mind for any other memory of their kiss. It had been hot, messy and… Jared had kissed him back. He’d told Jensen to do it again when he was sober and actually meant it to be more than a drunken hook up. Jared wanted it to be real and he’d left the ball in Jensen’s court. This was his decision and his alone.

Now he just had to decide if it was worth falling for.

 

Jared woke up when a bucket of water was poured over his head. He yelped and flew out of the bed, tripping over the sheets when they tangled around his legs. Jensen’s laughter was deafening with his painful headache and he glared up at the other man.

“Oh my God, that was priceless!” Jensen giggled.

“Not funny.” Jared growled, narrowing his gaze at the bucket in Jensen’s hands. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I was bored and feeling like shit. I thought this would cheer me up.” Jensen flashed his biggest smile. “I was right!”

“Asshole.” Jared climbed up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

He switched on the shower and quickly got under the hot spray, it felt amazing to feel the water on his skin when he felt so crappy inside. Jensen was still laughing in the other room and Jared cursed the day that the stupid angel was born for being so mean to Jared in his time of need.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jensen’s voice filtered through. “Jay, I’m sorry.”

It was easy to picture the pout that went along with those words and Jared rolled his eyes instead of answering. He proceeded to clean himself in silence until Jensen knocked again.

“How about I make you breakfast?”

“As long as it’s pancakes.” Jared reluctantly agreed.

“You’re so easy.” Jensen laughed and Jared rolled his eyes once more as he heard Jensen’s retreating footsteps.

Breakfast turned out to be pretty incredible considering how awful Jared felt and he devoured it in a little over a minute. Jensen was gaping at him when he looked up and Jared patted his stomach proudly. He’d always been able to consume large amounts of food and surely Jensen knew that.

“I forgot how much of a bottomless pit your stomach is.” Jensen took a bite out of his pancake and moved the plate slightly closer to him when he saw Jared eyeing it up. He fixed Jared with a stern look. “This is _my_ food.”

“I wasn’t going to eat it!” Jared lied.

“I’m an angel, you dumbass. I can sense a lie when I see one.” Jensen pointed his fork at Jared in accusation. “I’m not afraid to stab you with this.”

“Oh there’s my loving boyfriend!” Jared clasped his hands together on his chest. “I always knew you cared!”

“Shut up.” Jensen laughed. “Speaking of boyfriends, your mom called this morning.”

“My mom is your boyfriend?” Jared let out an over dramatic sob. “My boyfriend is cheating on me with my mom!”

“Shut up.” Jensen flicked some syrup at him. “She called to talk to me actually.”

“She did?” That didn’t sound very promising.

“She invited us for dinner with your brother and sister.”

“And you said no right?” Jared asked hopefully.

“I said yes of course.” Jensen grinned. “I’m a model boyfriend.”

Jared groaned and dropped his head forward onto the table. He didn’t know if he could act like he was Jensen’s boyfriend in front of his family after their kiss. It was getting increasingly harder to pretend he was pretending.

 

“Jared! Jensen!” His mother held her arms out and pulled them both into a huge hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“You saw us three days ago mama.” Jared felt like his ribs would break with the force of his mom’s hug and Jensen slapped at his arm for his words.

“It’s great to see you again Sherri.” He flashed her a winning smile and laced his fingers with Jared’s.

“Suck up.” Jared elbowed Jensen and he laughed, squeezing his hand and pulling them towards the dining table where his sister and brother were already waiting.

“Hey you guys.” Megan beamed and pulled them into the famous Padalecki hug. “I thought Jared would have been the first one here. He has a nose like a bloodhound when it comes to mom’s cooking.”

“Hey!” Jared looked genuinely hurt.

“Don’t even pretend she isn’t right.” Jensen laughed as he clasped hands with Jeff.

“I got to say Jared. I really like Jensen.” Jeff pulled Jared under his arm and gave him a noogie.

“I hate you!” Jared retorted and flailed his arms around uselessly.

“Boys, stop fighting and sit down.” Sherri laughed at their antics and bought out her special steak dish. “I made your favourite.”

“Everything you make is my favourite.” Jared made grabby hands at his plate.

“Suck up.” Jensen snorted and Jared kicked him under the table.

“Aw, are you guys playing footsie?” Jeff cooed.

“I didn’t know footsie involved bruises.” Jensen grumbled as he rubbed at his ankle.

“I’m sorry baby.” Jared said around a mouthful of food. “You’re just so delicate.” Jensen flipped him off and Jared almost choked on his food at how un-angel-like he was.

The rest of the meal went nicely. The conversation flowed without Jared wanting Jensen to stab him with a fork and his family seemed to believe that they really were madly in love. It helped that the food tasted amazing because it gave Jared something to focus on other than how Jensen’s thigh was pressed against his under the table. He was also squashed against Megan so it wasn’t purposeful but he’d like to think it would still be there if he gave Jensen the chance.

After dinner they all retreated to the living room and collapsed on the huge couch taking up most of the room. Jared didn’t think he could move again for at least twenty four hours. Nobody could fill him up like his mom could. They just couldn’t.

Jensen was curled up next to him, his feet tucked up under him and his head resting on Jared’s shoulder as he dozed. So much food made Jensen sleepy and Jared was more than happy to let the angel fall asleep on him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jensen’s shoulders to pull him closer. Jensen snuffled quietly and wriggled even closer in his sleep.

His mom was looking at them both with a fond expression on her face but Jeff and Megan were ignoring them in favour of racing each other on some video game. Jared would normally play the winner but if it meant taking his arms from around Jensen then he wouldn’t do it. He wanted to hold on for as long as possible.

“You two are adorably cute.” Megan paused the game to give Jared the thumbs up. “You’re happy with him so don’t mess it up. He’s good for you.”

“Thanks Meg.” Jared meant it. If he could help it then he wouldn’t let Jensen go. He’d fight for his fake boyfriend, guardian angel, whatever the hell he was.

“Even I like him.” Jeff added.

“It’s because you’re jealous.” Jensen’s sleepy voice replied. “You want me and Jared gets to have me.”

“Yeah I think I’ll pass.” Jeff laughed.

Jared pulled Jensen tight in his arms and shot a glare at his brother. “Mine.”

“Calm down caveman. He’s all yours.” Jeff threw Megan’s controller at Jared. “Now that your princess is awake you can play me.”

“Princess?” Jensen’s jaw dropped and he grabbed the controller off Jared. “Oh I’ll show you princess.”

 

Angels have exceptionally fast reflexes and after beating Jeff for five games in a row Jared had dragged him home before Jeff threw a tantrum. He could sense the human was getting more and more annoyed and Jensen took joy from being able to drive him crazy. Jared had literally pried the controller out of his hands to get him to go home and stop terrorising his poor brother.

“I’ve never seen anyone beat him at that game.” Jared said when the car pulled into the driveway. “You may have just gained yourself some more respect.”

“I told you Jay.” Jensen laughed. “He wants me!”

“Yeah I’m sure he does.” Jared laughed too before groaning as they reached the door. Jensen followed his line of vision and saw a truck parked on the pavement outside. “Chad’s here.” Jared hit his head on the door for extra emphasis on how much he wanted Chad to not be there.

“He’s like an overbearing parent.” Jensen noted and was about to open the door when it was opened for him.

Squinty eyes glared up at him and Chad stomped his foot impatiently while he waited for them to come inside. “I’ve been worried sick! You go out and leave no note or phone call! I thought you were dead!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note in my own home when all of its residents were with me. I can’t believe I didn’t call you to ask permission either. I’m so selfish.” Jared deadpanned, rolling his eyes when Chad ushered them into the living room.

“I thought you’d choked on your own vomit or something! You were so drunk last night and you’ve just got out of hospital! A mother worries.” Chad pushed Jared down onto the couch and handed him a cup of coffee.

“I got out of hospital like two months ago! My God, Chad, you’re worse than my fucking mother.” Jared narrowed his eyes at the other man but Chad was unfazed.

“Are you comfortable?” He fluffed up the cushions behind Jared’s back and pulled his feet up onto the coffee table. “Do you need anything?”

“I need you to take a chill pill or something because this mother hen stuff does not suit you.” Jared eyed Chad warily as he went about making sure the TV remote was in reach and that he had enough room to get up with ease if he needed the bathroom. It was really starting to worry him.

“Chad can you do me a favour?” Jensen asked and Chad raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“What do you want?”

“Can you… oh, I don’t know… fuck off?” Jensen nodded towards the door.

“Rude!” Chad’s jaw dropped open. “Here I am being a saint for your boyfriend and you’re telling me to fuck off!”

“Sorry. What I meant was…” Jensen’s hand rested on Jared’s thigh and gradually slid higher as Jensen pressed a kiss against the base of his throat. “I want to fuck my boyfriend and unless you want to stay for the show I think you need to leave.”

Chad paled as he watched Jensen’s hand slide dangerously close to Jared’s crotch. “Okay! I’m going!”

“I’ll see you out.” Jared rose to his feet before Jensen’s hand could wander any further and near enough shoved Chad towards the door. “Wait.” He pulled Chad back. “Give me your key.”

“It’s for emergencies!” Chad pouted.

“Key.”

“Fine!” Chad reluctantly handed over the key he’d been keeping since they left college.

“And the other one,” Jared pressed when Chad made it clear he wasn’t giving up any more.

“What other one!”

“Chad!”

“Okay, okay!” Chad fished in his pocket and produced another key.

Jared sighed and Jensen wondered what was taking him so long to just throw the guy out. “Seriously, Chad. Give me all the damn keys you have to this place or you _will_ be staying for the show!”

Chad pulled out his wallet and handed over another two keys.

“How many keys do you have?” Jared’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“We could do this all day.” Chad replied but Jared didn’t want to take keys from Chad all day and he carried the other man to the door before throwing him out. They’d just have to call a locksmith in the morning and change all the locks.

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. Chad really was that overbearing parent that all kids ran off to college to escape from. Jared sighed heavily when they were finally alone but by the time he reached Jensen the door was opened again and Chad stuck his head back through.

“Hey, do I really have to go?” He put on his best sad face and Jensen’s answer was to press Jared against the wall.

“Depends how much you like gay sex.” His body was holding Jared in place with just enough force to make it look like he was close to grinding against the other man and Chad let out a yelp before slamming the door behind him.

“If I’d have known gay sex was the way to get rid of Chad I’d have had fake boyfriends as permanent roommates!” Jared laughed.

“Well you got me now.” Jensen didn’t pull away from Jared like he normally did. Instead, he trailed his hands down Jared’s arms and tangled their fingers together.

Jensen was happy. He was sober and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Jared.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice was soft when he spoke as if he might scare Jensen away if he talked normally.

“Hmm?” Jensen replied as he nudged his nose against Jared’s and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his fingers brush through the hair that he loved so much.

“N-nobody is watching us now.” Jared’s stutter proved he was nervous but he still didn’t push Jensen away.

“I know.” Jensen whispered as he closed the distance and caught Jared’s lips between his own.

“Does this mean I win gay chicken?” Jared asked between kisses.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Their kiss was nothing like the drunken one. They were both in control and each fought to make the kiss deeper and more sensual. It was the best kiss of Jensen’s entire existence and he wasn’t letting go. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to remain the same while Jared went on without him. He wanted to grow old with the man he’d fallen in love with.

He wanted to be human.

 

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Jensen woke up surrounded by a feeling of bliss. He was wrapped up in Jared’s arms as usual and had no intention of moving before he had to. They hadn’t gone any further than kissing but he was happier than he could ever remember being. Things were beginning to feel right.

He’d sent a message to Chris as soon as Jared had fallen asleep last night and they were meeting up for lunch. If he wanted to become human then he needed to meet with the ex-angel first. Everything had to go perfectly. He couldn’t risk failing and never getting to truly be with the best thing that ever happened to him.

Jensen was pulled from his thoughts when Jared sneezed in his sleep, dragging them both into consciousness and head butting Jensen in the process. It turns out that Jared’s head is really fucking hard when it slams into the back of your skull. They both groaned and clasped their heads in their hands. His head was already starting to ache and he turned to slap Jared’s arm.

“Can you not kill me while I’m trying to sleep please?”

Jared was rubbing his forehead and he looked up at Jensen dumbly. He was clearly still half asleep and he yawned several times without replying. A sleepy smile crossed his features and he pulled Jensen close for a morning kiss. Suddenly a headache didn’t seem so bad.

“Morning.” Jared rasped.

“And what a lovely wake up it was.” Jensen chuckled when Jared swatted his shoulder.

“Shut up. At least it was the back of your head. I hit my forehead and it nearly knocked me out again.” Jared pouted and rubbed at the forming bruise.

Jensen took pity on him and pressed a kiss to the slight bump, watching as it gradually decreased from his touch. Jared frowned and poked at his head, turning to Jensen with a quizzical look.

“An angel’s kiss can heal anything.” Jensen shrugged like it was nothing but Jared pulled him closer, ignoring any need for personal space.

“You know, I think my lips are chapped.” Jared mused.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” Jared sighed dramatically. “I could totally use one of your angel kisses, for healing purposes only of course.”

“Of course.” Jensen laughed and pressed a kiss to those lips. “Feeling better?”

“Nope. I think they need a more thorough treatment.” Jared grinned as his hand slipped across Jensen’s cheek and into his hair, sealing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Jensen let out a soft sigh of contentment as his mouth worked alongside Jared’s. They were eager with their kisses, both battling for dominance but neither actually gaining it. In kissing they were equal and it was only a matter of time before they were equal in everything else too.

“I could wake up every morning kissing you.” Jared admitted and something inside Jensen swelled with warmth.

A huge smile split his face and he didn’t try to hide it as he kissed Jared again, and again, and again.

 

Jensen had been gone for a couple of hours to have lunch with a friend. Jared was growing concerned because as far as he knew Jensen didn’t really have any friends. He’d only met some guy called Chris who used to be an angel and Jared was pathetic enough to admit he was jealous of the guy.

He didn’t know what he and Jensen were to each other but Jared wanted them to be everything. He wanted the world with Jensen and he wouldn’t accept anything less but Jensen was an angel. Could he even be anything to Jared? Would he get sent away if he got too close?

The sound of a car pulling up outside caused Jared’s paranoia to ease up for a while. He’d gone through all sorts of scenarios in his head and none of them were very reassuring. So he decided he’d let Jensen do the talking and worry about aliens stealing his angel with heavenly laser beams later.

“Hey.” Jensen grinned at him when he came in and greeted him with a kiss.

“Hey to you too.” Jared bit at the angel’s plump bottom lip and all of his worries washed away.

“I have something I need to show you.” Jensen pulled away but held onto Jared’s hands and pulled him towards the door. “It’s about a two hour drive so if you need candy for the trip then I suggest you grab some.”

“Aw you know me too well!” Jared held a hand to his heart and batted his eyelashes. He turned to go to the kitchen and rummaged through his secret supplies to grab three bags of candy. “So where are we going?”

“Somewhere special,” was the only answer Jensen would give him.

They drove for three hours with bad traffic and eventually stopped outside of a cemetery of all places. Jared eyed the creepy trees and grave stones, and didn’t understand why he was there. He wasn’t great at dating but he was pretty certain nobody had ever had a date in a cemetery before.

“Not that I’m trying to be a downer but this doesn’t strike me as a romantic outing.” Jared was never really a fan of cemeteries, they freaked him out.

“Yeah you got a point.” Jensen laughed nervously. “But it’s important that we’re here.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s someone you have to visit.” Jensen got out of the car and took Jared’s hand when he followed him.

Jared didn’t question Jensen’s motives and obediently followed behind his fake (real?) boyfriend. They walked slowly through the cemetery, it was mostly empty except for a few mourners scattered around various grave sites and Jared unconsciously moved closer to the angel.

“And here’s me.” Jensen stopped in front of a marble head stone and Jared didn’t quite understand… until he saw it.

 

Here Lies  
Jensen Ross Ackles  
1st March 1959 – 23rd July 1983  
A much loved son, grandson and brother  
 _“An angel taken far too soon”_

He crouched down and placed his hand on the cold stone, letting his thumb trace over the engraving. There were some new flowers in a vase and the area around the stone was well tended to. It was clear that Jensen was loved, that he was missed.

“You keep asking me how I died.” Jensen’s quiet voice broke the silence. “I think I’m ready to tell you now.”

Jared turned to look at Jensen but was blinded by the sun shining above his head, he held his hand above his eyes and noticed that the sun was actually nowhere near Jensen and there was something fucking _glowing_ above his angel’s head.

“What the hell is that?” Jared rose to his feet and gaped at the light.

“You can see it?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“Uh, yeah?” Jared had no idea what ‘it’ was but he could definitely see it.

“It’s my halo.” Jensen smiled. “It means that it’s working.”

“Has that always been there? Wait, what’s working?”

“Yeah I’ve always had it but humans can’t see it.”

“Oh god. I’m dying aren’t I?” Jared hid his face in his hands. He didn’t want to die. Not again.

“No.” Jensen laughed softly. “But my grace is.”

Jared’s head snapped up towards Jensen again, his fear must have been evident because Jensen tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Your grace?”

“It’s what makes me an angel.” Jensen took Jared’s hands in his and a flash of light radiated over their skin. “Losing it is what’s making me human.”

“What?” Jared’s eyes widened as more light enveloped them. He shot a glance around to check nobody was watching but it seemed they were invisible to the onlookers. “Jensen, what’s happening?”

“I’m falling for you. Literally.” Jensen leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. “I want to grow old with you and to do that I kind of have to be human, really human.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” As much as Jared wanted Jensen to be with him forever he couldn’t ask him to stop being an angel just so they could be together. It wasn’t fair.

“You’re not asking me to do anything.” Jensen told him firmly. “It’s what I want.”

Sharp light emerged from Jensen’s shoulders and Jared had to squeeze his eyes shut from the intensity. When the light dulled and he opened them again he was faced with the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. His angel was smiling at him. A soft glow was surrounding them, a sparkling beam remained above them and Jensen was sporting two huge feathery wings.

“This is what I look like in heaven.” Jensen admitted. “I wanted to show you before it was all gone.”

“You’re beautiful.” Jared ached to touch and Jensen moved his hands up to his shoulders, giving Jared permission to touch as much as he wanted.

The feathers on the wings were the softest thing Jared had ever felt and stronger than steel. They shimmered when the light caught them the right way and it made them look magical. The feathers were white and flowed into dark silver at the tips. It was unlike anything Jared could have imagined and with Jensen it just, it fit. Being an angel looked good on him.

“I’d take you for a spin but I’m not sure how long these bad boys will last.” Jensen laughed and extended his wings, using them to pull Jared into a hug. “I’ll miss these.”

“I’d rather not have you turn human to plummet to your death because you wanted to fly.” Jared laughed, letting his fingers stroke through the feathers.

“Me too.” Jensen kissed his temple before pulling back. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” Jared grinned. “You gonna let me ruffle your feathers?”

“You’re so fucking corny!” Jensen barked out a huge uncontrollable laugh. “Must you cheapen the moment?”

“Hell yeah.” Jared’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but that smile slipped away when dark shadows appeared across that flawless, freckled skin.

“You can see them then.” Jensen said it as a statement rather than a question.

“Jen?” A tear slipped from Jensen’s eyes and Jared couldn’t fight the tears that formed in his own eyes.

Jensen’s neck was covered in a huge bruise that was nasty colours of black and purple. It looked so painful and he couldn’t imagine somebody bringing that pain to his angel. Jensen hissed when Jared pressed his fingertips against them and he couldn’t help but notice how his fingers matched the bruises. Those marks had been made with somebody’s hands.

“It’ll be easier if I show you but if you don’t want to see it then I can explain it.” Jensen bit his lip nervously.

“I think I need to see it but… is it violent? Because I don’t think I can watch someone hurt you.” Jared brushed away a new set of tears and held onto his angel tightly.

“It was quick and not too painful.” Was all Jensen gave him before he pressed his fingertips to Jared’s temple and within seconds he felt himself falling into the darkness.

 

_Jensen stumbled over some clothes scattered carelessly all over the floor and landed on the bed with his limbs flailing everywhere. Adam laughed and climbed on top of him, kissing away his giggles and pulling the sheet up over them._

_“I love you.” Adam breathed, kissing away any doubts that he had about them._

_“Love you too.” Jensen replied. He couldn’t believe he’d nearly given this up._

_Things were perfect. They were together and were going away to Europe in the fall and maybe they’d even move over there too. Gay people seemed to be more accepted there than they were here and they needed an escape. A fresh start would be the best thing for both of them._

_“What the hell?” Jensen froze at the sound of his father’s voice._

_“D-dad. T-this isn’t what it looks like.” Even Jensen knew it was a crappy argument._

_“I think you need to leave Adam.” His father was furious and Jensen pulled the sheets around his body self-consciously. His world was about to crumble around him and he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do._

_Adam grabbed his things and ran without even trying to help Jensen and stand up to his father. The guy he loved had left him in his time of need and Jensen didn’t know what to think of that. He was going to kick Adam’s ass when he next saw him._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing Jensen?” His father growled._

_Jensen climbed out of his bed and tried to calm his father down. “I love him.”_

_“It’s disgusting!” He roared. “Sinful. You’ll go to hell for this!”_

_“How can I go to hell for being in love?” Jensen didn’t understand._

_“It’s not love! It’s sick!”_

_Jensen stared at his father wide eyed when he registered the punch that had struck his cheek. The shock had numbed the pain but the fear froze him to the spot when his father slammed him back into the wall. Strong hands clasped around his throat and he couldn’t breathe. His lungs burnt from the pain and tears streamed down his cheeks. His father looked so mad and scared, and Jensen was terrified for him, for both of them._

_“Dad.” He choked out. “Stop.”_

_“I’m not your father!” He yelled, his hands clasping tighter. “You’re nothing!”_

_“Daddy.” He sobbed, coughing when it left him with no air left to breathe. “Please.”_

 

 

***

Jensen couldn’t feel anything as he looked down at his limp body in his father’s arms. He couldn’t feel pain or sadness or even anger for what had happened to him. His dad looked lost as he cried and cradled his dead son. For a moment Jensen almost thought he looked sorry.

“Hey Jensen.” A man in a toga appeared next to him.

“Hi… toga guy?” Jensen wasn’t afraid of this man. He had friendly blue eyes and a nice smile. Jensen was just naive enough to trust him.

“The idea of the toga was to amuse you and make this a bit easier. My name’s Misha.” He held his hand out and Jensen took it in his, his skin was firm like stone and Jensen stared at it in amazement.

“So, I’m dead?” Jensen got straight to the point.

“Yeah.” Misha pulled him into a hug. “It’s time for you to go onto the next part of your journey.”

“Please tell me it’s better than this one.” Jensen watched as his brother burst into the room, screaming for the loss of his younger sibling, and retrieving a gun from the waistband of his pants.

The gunshot was followed by silence and Jensen struggled to feel anything when his father’s soul stood in front of him and was surrounded by a dark shadow.

“Come on.” Misha put his arm around Jensen and pulled him away. “You don’t want to know where his soul’s going.”

 

“If my brother had come home five minutes earlier then I might have lived.” Jensen was still crying but nowhere near as much as Jared was. “But I’m glad I died if it gave me the chance to be with you.”

“Jen, your dad did this? How could he do that to you?” Jared’s heart was breaking for his angel. He couldn’t imagine the betrayal he must have felt.

“I always knew he’d get mad. I just didn’t know how mad.” Jensen let out a shuddering breath. “My brother killed him and his soul has paid the price for taking another life. He got out of prison a few years ago but he’ll never find happiness like he could have. I don’t know what happened to Adam after I died. I don’t even know if he mourned me but I think he has a wife and kids somewhere in Europe. He went without me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jensen kissed him to try and distract him a little. “I’m happy. My sister brings my mom to visit my grave every Tuesday. They always bring flowers and tell me stories about how my family have been doing and my old friends. I hear them and they’re all doing okay. I can leave knowing that they’ve moved on. I’ve made peace.”

“I believe you.” Jared held onto him tightly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Sure as anything.” Jensen’s smile was genuine as he closed his eyes.

The light around them was blinding and Jared had to close his eyes too. Nothing fantastic or extraordinary happened. One minute they were surrounded by a bright light and the next it was just them standing alone in a cemetery.

“It worked.” Jensen whispered with awe in his voice. “I’m human.”

 

**Chapter 7**

Jensen was like a kid at Christmas with his newfound humanity. He ran laps around the cemetery just to get out of breath and he took his jacket off just to feel the icy wind nip at his skin. Jared was at risk of a heart attack with all the worrying he was doing for the other man.

“Hey Jared, look at this!” Jensen climbed half way up a tree and jumped, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

“Oh my God!” Jared rushed over to Jensen where he was laughing happily.

“That fucking hurt.” Jensen clasped his elbow tightly.

“Well yeah, you jumped out of a tree you dumbass.” Jared stared at Jensen like he was losing his mind.

“No Jared!” Jensen managed between laughter. “It hurt. I _felt_ it.”

“I thought you felt pain anyway? Like that time I head butted you in my sleep or kicked you. You yell at things a lot when you walk into them.” Jensen actually yelled at most inanimate objects when he thought nobody was watching. He’d caught him yelling at a spoon once and never let it go.

“I’d feel it for all of a second and then it would go again but now the pain doesn’t just go and I’m pretty sure I’ve shattered my elbow.” Jensen was still laughing though so Jared doubted it was that bad.

“Why don’t you let me make you feel the good things instead?” Jared joined in the laughter.

“Well I could already feel good things. It’s just pain I haven’t really felt in thirty years.” Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and groaned at his weight on top of him. “I can feel how heavy you are.”

“I’m not fat!” Jared whined.

“No you’re not but I couldn’t feel it before because it counts as pain. But to me it feels perfect.” Jensen snuggled close and pouted when Jared rose to his feet.

“You’re human now. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t die before I got you home and ravished you.” Jared nipped at the base of Jensen’s neck and bathed in the little moan the other man let out.

“Ravish me, huh?” Jensen smirked. “You gonna ruffle my feathers, Jay?”

“How come you get to say it but it’s corny when I say it?” Jared flashed Jensen his saddest eyes in an attempt to make him feel guilty.

“Face it Jared. You suck at sexy talk.” Apparently Jensen was immune to those eyes.

“Oh that’s it.” Jared tossed Jensen over his shoulder and headed back towards his truck. “You’re clearly in need of some Pada-loving.”

“See what I mean, Jay? Corny.”

 

As soon as they were though the door Jensen found himself pressed against a wall with Jared’s huge bulk pinning him there. He wasn’t used to being the short one and it felt incredible to put his trust into somebody else and not be the one in control.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since my damn dog got me run over.” Jared kissed him possessively and stripped them both of their shirts.

“Took your damn time.” Jensen growled into his ear, nipping playfully and looping his thumbs in Jared’s belt loops. “Come ruffle my feathers, Jaybird.”

Jensen tugged him towards the bedroom, shedding the rest of their clothes on the way.

It was messy and clumsy and Jensen almost choked on a condom while trying to be sexy. He could swear he used to be able to put it on with his mouth. There was a lot of fumbling to begin with but in the end it worked out just fine, better than fine.

“C’mon Jay. Harder.” Jensen gasped, tightening his legs around Jared’s slim hips.

“I got you Jen.” Jared promised, holding him tight and increasing his thrusts to make sure he hit the right spot as often as possible.

Jensen moaned softly as he moved further towards his climax, digging his nails into Jared’s back when the pleasure finally became too much. As far as first times go, theirs was pretty epic.

 

“You okay?” Jared stroked his fingers through Jensen’s hair, enjoying the post orgasmic afterglow.

“Amazing.” Jensen replied as he traced patterns on Jared’s chest. “Where the hell was I when you were getting your nipple pierced? I’ve seen it before but I have no recollection of when it was actually done. It just kind of appeared.”

“You mean you don’t remember my twenty first?” Jared wished like hell that he didn’t remember it. A year was nowhere near long enough to burn memories from your mind.

“That was so embarrassing that I kind of checked out for the night.” Jensen laughed. “I couldn’t bear to watch you running round with ‘stud muffin’ written on your chest in Sharpie.”

“That didn’t wash off for three weeks.” Jared’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“I still can’t believe you let Chad anywhere near you with a permanent marker.”

“Well I had drunk like half a bottle of tequila.”

“I wish I could have checked out on your hangover. Your heaves do not sound pretty.” Jensen laughed but then gasped as pain seared through his chest.

He sat up, clutching at his chest as he tried to drag in air through painful shuddering breaths. It felt like being strangled all over again. Jared was at his side instantly, rubbing his hand over his back and yelling at him for some sort of response. Jensen couldn’t focus though. He couldn’t feel or hear anything. It didn’t take long for him to fall into unconsciousness.

 

“No.” Jensen stared wide eyed at his limp body in Jared’s arms. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“Jensen!” Jared cried, shaking him and getting no response. “Wake up baby, wake up!” He watched as his body was laid back on the bed while Jared jumped up to grab his cell phone and call for an ambulance.

“Jared!” Jensen tried but it was no use. His soul wasn’t in his body so Jared obviously couldn’t hear him. “No please not like this.”

He’d risked everything to be with Jared and now he was having it ripped away like it was nothing when in reality it was everything.

Jared cried his way through the phone call, cradling Jensen’s body in his arms as he did so. His eyes were red rimmed and tears were streaming from them. Jensen just wanted to reach out and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He just needed to know that Jensen was a stubborn son of a bitch and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Come on Jensen.” Jared kept checking his breathing every few seconds before he let out a pained cry. “No! Come on Jensen! Breathe!”

He wasn’t breathing. “Oh God, no.”

“You know a phone call would have sufficed.” An annoyed voice sounded out behind him and Jensen spun on his heels.

“Misha?” Jensen gaped at the other man, realization setting in. “No.” He whispered brokenly. “You’re not taking me!”

“I’m not here to take you. You fell without saying goodbye so this was the only way to talk to you without making myself human.” Misha shrugged, looking across at Jared and Jensen’s body with sympathy. “Sorry it’s so dramatic.”

“You killed me!” Jensen couldn’t believe this was happening.

“You’re not dying Jensen. I just wanted to talk to my best friend!” Misha rolled his eyes. “You’ll start breathing again in a minute. Everything will be fine.”

“You fucking killed me so we could catch up with coffee and cake!” Jensen yelled, slapping Misha around the back of the head. “He’s fucking falling apart there, you asshole!”

He turned his attention back to Jared where he was sobbing whole heartedly and holding onto Jensen’s body as tight as he could while performing CPR. If the ambulance was on its way then Jensen really had to applaud himself for deciding to put some boxers on after his shower. Being killed by your stupid angel friend and flashing the ambulance guys in one day wasn’t something he liked the sound of.

“Oh thank God!” Jared cried even harder when Jensen began breathing again. “Come on baby, open your eyes!”

“You’re an asshole for doing this to him.” Jensen glared at the angel.

“Heaven will be boring without you. Consider this me taking advantage of a bad situation.”

“Why do want to talk to me anyway?” Jensen folded his arms over his chest and decided to humour the other man.

“You didn’t say goodbye so I took it upon myself to get that goodbye.” Misha grinned triumphantly. “I also wanted to tell you that you’ll both be safe under my watch.”

“You’re my guardian?” Jensen couldn’t help smiling. “Wait…” He fixed Misha with a serious look. “You’re not my guardian because your people tend to die young right?”

“Actually I’m looking after both of you seeing as you left Jared unprotected.”

“Can’t believe I didn’t think about that one.” That actually should have been the first thing Jensen thought about.

“Well you always did throw it all away for love.” Misha laughed. “You don’t have to worry though. You will both live a long and happy life together. Jared still has the same lifeline and I can let you in on a secret if you like.”

“I’d love to hear it as long as it’s a good one.” Jensen crossed his fingers hopefully.

“You’ll both go together.” Misha revealed.

“Misha!” Jensen clasped a hand over his friend’s mouth. “You can’t say that! You’re never supposed to reveal how someone dies.”

“Technically I didn’t.” Misha mumbled, licking Jensen’s palm when he didn’t let go.

“Gross.” Jensen pulled a disgusted face at his hand. “Can you put me back in my body now?”

“Of course I can. Whether I will or not is a different thing.” Misha grinned.

“Just do it.” Jensen narrowed his eyes at the other man. “But can I ask one question before you go?”

“Sure.”

“Why the hell are you wearing a gladiator costume?”

Misha looked down at his golden costume and shrugged. “It’s cool.”

“You’re wielding a plastic sword.” Jensen knew Misha was weird but he was really going for some kind of record with this level of crazy.

Misha held out his sword and placed it on Jensen’s shoulders. “I knight thee Sir Jensen. A former angel and current human who is madly in love with the man he watched over. Enjoy your long life my friend.”

 

Jensen gasped as air flooded his lungs. He coughed from the shock of it and Jared started babbling and holding him tight. It took a long time for his breathing to return to normal and by the time he could actually understand Jared he could also hear sirens in the distance.

“Jensen? Baby can you hear me?” Jared’s panicked voice broke him out of his daze.

“Yeah Jay. I can hear you.” Jensen kissed away Jared’s tears and held onto him.

“Oh thank God.” Jared held Jensen’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I thought I’d lost you before I got to really have you.”

“Never.” Jensen promised. “I’m here until the end. We’re going to be chasing each other around a nursing home in our mobility scooters long before you lose me.”

“I like that idea.” Jared grinned.

“Good because that’s a promise. Official words from above.”

“Above?” Jared frowned.

“Misha wanted to say hi and apparently I had to be on the verge of death for him to do that.”

“He couldn’t have given me a warning or do it to you while you were home alone? What the hell is wrong with that guy?” Jared was trembling from the shock of it all and Jensen just held his boyfriend tighter.

“You didn’t see the gladiator costume he was wearing.” Jensen laughed, trying to make Jared feel better.

“Is it okay that I’m glad I didn’t?”

“More than okay. Nobody should have to see him in that.” Jensen was more than happy to not see that for another seventy years.

They were about to kiss when a knock on the door broke them apart. The front door was opened and paramedics came rushing upstairs. Trust an ambulance to be a total cock block.

“What happened?” The paramedic asked as he looked between them.

“I fainted.” Jensen admitted. “My wonderful boyfriend may have overreacted.”

“You fainted?” The man stepped closer and gave Jensen a quick check over. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Nah.” Jensen waved him off. “I just haven’t eaten anything since last night and I had a _lot_ of exercise so I’m probably just exhausted.”

“Pretend I didn’t ask.” The paramedic laughed before deeming him healthy.

“I’m just being honest.” Jensen joined in the laughter and graciously let Jared walk the paramedic to the door.

“Lazy.” Jared accused when he returned.

“Hey, I just died.” Jensen pouted.

“Because your stupid angel wanted a chat.” Jared reminded him.

“That stupid angel is yours too.” Jensen grinned as Jared’s eyes widened. “He took over both of us seeing as we’re attached at the hip now.”

“So, we have a lifetime together. What are we going to do with it?” Jared dropped down on the bed and pulled Jensen in tight as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Well… I was thinking I could help you fulfil your dreams.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared flashed his dimples and kissed Jensen’s nose. “And what might those be.”

“Well… I’m going to join your team to help you win that Monopoly war you have going with Jeff.” Jensen held up his fingers as he counted Jared’s wishes. “We’re going to run off to Vegas just for the hell of it, we will plan an epic sweet sixteen for Megan, you’ve already found the perfect guy so I guess we can cross that one off.” He kissed Jared before continuing. “We’re going to go on vacation, hold hands on the beach, kiss in the rain and maybe even make love under the stars.”

“You were in my head when I was worried about what would happen when I died.” Jared whispered in disbelief. “How did you remember all that stuff?”

“Because I made a promise to myself to make sure you achieved it. I just never dreamed I’d be lucky enough to be the one to fulfil those dreams.” Jensen kissed him senseless and nibbled at his bottom lip. “We’re gonna get married and one day we’ll have kids. We’ll have everything you ever dreamed of.”

“And what about you? What do you dream of?” Jared’s hands began wandering and it made it a little hard to focus.

“You.” Jensen breathed into a kiss. “I love you Jay.”

“I love you too.” Jared beamed. “I know you’ve known me a lot longer than I’ve known you but I vow to spend the rest of my life getting to know every detail about you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Good because you’re stuck with me.”

“Forever?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“And ever.”

 

**Epilogue**

As promised, they’d had an epic sweet sixteen party for Megan. They took her to Florida for a week filled with rollercoasters, dolphins and far too many Disney characters for Jensen’s liking. She’d been bragging about it ever since and driving them both insane, but it was worth it. They’d also run off to Vegas just for the hell of it. Sadly they had also let Chad come on that trip but they soon lost him to a strip club and managed to lose about half their savings on poker, but they considered it a success because nobody had ended up with ‘Stud Muffin’ written on their chest, though Chad did get eight girls names tattooed on his ass.

Jared had a thing for tattoos, or at least for Jensen’s tattoo. He’d gotten to learn exactly what it tasted like and had traced those lines with his tongue on multiple occasions. There had been times when he’d considered getting his own tattoo but he wanted it to be something meaningful and decided he wouldn’t get one until he was certain of what he wanted.

“Jared. No!” Jensen ran as fast as he could, laughing as Jared chased him with a bucket full of water.

“Jensen. Yes!” Jared caught up to him easily and poured it over his head, watching as Jensen’s face turned from a smile to a pissy glare.

They had been together for a year before they decided to take that vacation. Jensen had suggested Hawaii but Jared had ignored him and booked them some tickets for Europe. If Jensen was determined to fulfil Jared’s dreams then he was going to make sure he fulfilled Jensen’s too. They started off their vacation in Italy and would end it in Paris. Their current location was Spain and Jared had thoroughly enjoyed throwing Jensen in the sea or pool at any chance he got.

“Why are you so hell bent on bringing me into contact with water?” Jensen threw his arms up in fake annoyance though it was the third time Jared had soaked him in the space of two hours so any real annoyance was completely justified.

“You look sexy all wet.” Jared admitted.

“Yeah I do.” Jensen agreed. “And if I hadn’t given you sex on the beach last night then I’d have totally taken that dream away from you!”

Jared’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I’m not going to hold your hand now.” Jensen smirked. “You’re going to have to walk side by side with me instead.”

Jared raced forward and clasped Jensen’s hand in his. “You’ll hold my hand and you’ll like it!”

“I gave you sex on the beach _and_ make love under the stars in one evening and yet you still continue to bully me.” Jensen did his best to make Jared feel sorry for him and the little shit was actually succeeding.

Jared chose to ignore his boyfriend and proceeded to drag him across the beach. There were some dark looking clouds coming in and Jared didn’t want to be caught out in some kind of tropical storm. It seemed that Jensen did though and he stopped their walking as soon as the first huge raindrops spattered on the ground. Within seconds that rain had turned into a complete downpour and they were both drenched, their clothes were stuck to their bodies and Jensen’s white shirt became even more see through than it was after Jared’s bucket of water attack.

“Hey Jared it’s raining.” Jensen pointed out.

“No shit Sherlock.” Jared muttered. “Did they teach you that clever skill in angel camp or did you figure it out all on your own?”

“You’re an ass.” Jensen laughed.

“So is this payback for the throwing you in any available water thing?” Jared could get why Jensen wanted revenge, the poor guy was almost out of dry clothing.

“Actually…” Jensen’s hand hooked around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it immediately. “I thought I’d go ahead and kiss you in the rain.”

“Jensen Ackles, you really are determined to make all my dreams come true aren’t you?” Jared kissed him harder, pressing their wet bodies together and enjoying the cool water flowing over their skin.

“Every last one of them.” Jensen licked at the water dripping down his boyfriend’s throat and sucked a mark onto the skin to claim his property.

“Am I going to have to get a tattoo of your name for you to stop leaving bruises on me?” Jared made his own mark on Jensen’s skin regardless of his own complaint.

“Maybe you should.” Jensen laughed.

That was how they found themselves in some crappy tattoo parlour in the middle of Spain with Jared sprawled out on the bench with some guy in his late thirties dragging a needle through his skin. He’d had the idea in his mind for a long time but never actually stuck with it because he wasn’t sure if Jensen would like it, but judging by the tenting in his boyfriend’s shorts he was more than happy with it.

The pair of angel wings sat proudly above his heart and had the name ‘Jensen’ scribed in the middle of them. It looked similar to Jensen’s wing tattoo only with a different word. He’d been worried Jensen would actually decide that having his name on Jared’s body was weird but the way Jensen slammed him against a wall before throwing him on the bed and having his wicked way with him when they got back to the hotel room washed all his troubles away.

A week later they were in Paris, the city of love.

They walked around like tourists with cameras around their necks and bought tacky things from gift stalls that they wouldn’t have looked twice at if they were at home. Jared even took Jensen to a beautiful little coffee shop down some side street and bought him a cupcake the size of his head. It was clearly Jared’s favourite food place so far.

Their final day was Valentine’s Day and Jared had plans. They spent their day eating chocolates in their huge hotel bed and having insane amounts of sex on almost every surface. By sunset they were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower. The sun lit up Jensen’s golden skin and made every freckle stand out. He looked gorgeous in the dimming light and the love in his eyes when he kissed Jared made it worth getting hit by that damn truck.

“I have something I want to ask you.” Jared broke their comfortable silence as they took in the views of Paris from so high up.

“Well then ask away.” Jensen didn’t look at him and instead kept watching the world around them.

Jared wouldn’t stand for that though so he took Jensen’s hand in his and turned the other man to face him. Jensen looked confused with the serious look on Jared’s face and completely shell shocked when he dropped down on one knee.

“Jensen Ross Ackles.” He started with a grin.

“Oh my God.” Jensen gaped.

“You can call me Jared.” He gave him a cocky smirk as he tried to hide his nervousness. “Now, let me finish.”

“Sorry.” Jensen blushed when he noticed they’d gained an audience.

“I am insanely in love with you. We met through a really sucky circumstance that I probably should start thanking Harley for and you stuck by my side as my fake boyfriend to make sure I was safe. Then I got to know you and it became so much harder to fake it because with you it’ll always be real. We’ll always be real and I need you to know how serious I am about you. You actually made it your personal mission to make all my dreams come true so I’m going to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. You’re my angel babe and I’d really love it if you were my husband too.” His palms were swearing and Jensen’s eyes were damp by the time he’d finished speaking.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, are you asking me to marry you in Paris, on top of the Eiffel tower, at sunset, on Valentine’s Day?” Jensen was grinning so wide it looked painful.

“Actually…” Jared nodded towards a woman standing not far from them dressed in a fancy suit. “I was hoping you would become my husband right now in Paris, on top of the Eiffel tower, at sunset, on Valentine’s Day.”

“Of course I will!” Jensen beamed and threw his arms around Jared’s neck, squeezing him so tight he nearly cut off circulation.

A loud applause of cheers sounded out around them but Jared couldn’t hear anything with Jensen’s arms around him and their lips sealed together so firmly. Jared had given Jensen a year to propose but he hadn’t done it so he’d taken it into his own hands and the end result was perfect if he did say so himself.

“But, what about your family?” Jensen asked as the registrar stepped forward to greet them. “Don’t they want to see this?”

“Actually I managed to fly out a couple of people as witnesses.” Jared waved over to their guests.

His mom, brother, sister, Chad, Chris and Steve emerged from their hiding place and each wrapped them up in a hug to congratulate them. They had their closest friends and family with them on their wedding day, in Paris on top of the fucking Eiffel tower, at sunset, on Valentine’s Day.

“This is perfect.” Jensen’s eyes crinkled at the corners from pure happiness as he slid the platinum band onto Jared’s finger. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too.” Jared bit his lip to try and control his smile and save his aching cheeks. “Mr Padalecki.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that.” Jensen didn’t wait for permission. He just leaned over and kissed him anyway.

“And you know what the best part is?” Jared asked between kisses.

“What’s that?” Jensen chased after Jared’s lips when he tried to pull away.

“Well… after the Europe trip I couldn’t exactly afford to take you to Hawaii for our honeymoon.”

“Babe, we just toured Europe together. We don’t need another vacation.” Jensen tried to assure him but Jared cut him off.

“So I got us a cheap deal in the Caribbean for two weeks instead.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?!”

“Sun, sex and sea in our own island paradise. We leave in the morning.”

“What are we supposed to do until then?” Jensen traced his fingers over the band on Jared’s finger.

“Oh I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

 

***

The Caribbean was exactly what they expected it to be. There were white sandy beaches with a tropical breeze and far too many water fights in such a short time. The hotel was perfect and there were actual rose petals scattered across their room when they arrived. It was completely corny and a hundred percent Jared, his husband. Jensen would never get tired of calling him that.

They were lying out on the beach staring up at the night sky. Their day had been filled with laughter and love and some unspeakable hot tub antics and they were finally beginning to unwind and relax before they went to bed. The sound of the waves was calming and they cuddled together happily for their first night of their honeymoon, the first night of their forever.

“Do you miss heaven? Miss being an angel?” Jared asked softly.

“No.” Jensen admitted. “I don’t. I couldn’t have you if I was an angel.”

“Then I’m glad.” Jared flashed his dimples at his husband.

“I can’t believe we’re really here.” Jensen stared in wonder up at the stars above them.

“It’s been one hell of a ride Mr Padalecki.” Jared reached down and twined their fingers together.

“It has.” Jensen agreed. “You’re actually quite of a rebel too.”

“I am? How?”

“Well… you kind of stole a servant from God when you made me fall in love with you.” Jensen grinned as he leaned over and kissed his new husband for the millionth time.

“I did, huh?” Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s sacrilege.”

 


End file.
